When Yami Bakura Goes to the Mall
by digi-girl1212
Summary: Just what the title says, Yami Bakura goes to the mall. some insanity insures. Winner of The Anything Goes Bakura Fanfic contest humor catagory. Very proud of myself for this, it was my first ever fanfic contest.


When Yami Bakura Goes to the Mall  
  
Genre: humor(PG)  
  
By: digi-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh, it's bad though, and it'd be fun if I did.  
  
Written for Missq's Anything Goes Bakura Fan fiction contest.  
  
Third person POV:  
  
The mall...home to various shiny, valuable, greasy, and useless objects to name some. Currently Bakura was in awe. It had taken him three months to find out how to get here after his hikari had made the mistake if bringing him there, they still weren't allowed in the arcade...  
  
Bakura smacked himself. 'This is no time to gawk!' He grumbled to himself, then walked into the mall. He was instantly jostled around by the many entering and exiting. Swearing a long and painful death to all that had run into him he set off to the closest store with shiny objects to swipe.  
  
With his pockets full Bakura set off the stash what he had stolen, but he had a few problems on the way.  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I was walking along, all casual like so as not to give the guards any reason to be suspicious, when I felt something latch on to my arm. I froze up for a while before scolding myself about how a good tomb robber didn't freeze up when possibly faced with capture. I was about to make a break for it when an annoying voice spoke up quickly. "Hi Bakura! How are you? Whatcha doing here? Did Ryou come with you?"  
  
I glared down at the hikari hanging off my arm. I decided to be civil in hopes that it would get him off my arm sooner. Batter to be nice and rid of him, than have an annoying, sugar high hikari latched on my arm. "Hello, Yugi. I'm fine, it's none of your business why I'm here, and no Ryou is not here with me"  
  
"Aww..."  
  
'This isn't working,' I though to myself.  
  
"Step away from the hikari." A deep voice said  
  
I glanced up. 'Damn it's the Pharaoh. Hmmm.... maybe he can get his blasted hikari off of me.' "I would," I started, "but, he won't let go." I attempted, and failed to shake Yugi off.  
  
"hmmm....I know! Yugi! Drop it!" Said hikari pouted then let go and went to stand next to his yami, sulking because his fun had been spoiled.  
  
"What exactly happened to him?" I asked. "He seems more...." I searched for a good word. ".....perky than usual, and I know from Ryou that you don't let him have any sugar,"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Yami snapped.  
  
"Yes it is," I countered. "Until a short while ago he was latched onto my arm. I believe I should know why."  
  
Yami glared at me for a while before dropping his head in defeat. "All right, I guess I can tell you."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"We met up with Joey and Tristen earlier this morning and Yugi was complaining about how he was hungry because he wanted to leave early." He sighed once again. "So they decided to give him some candy, and well you know the rest. Well, I'll be going now. Come on Yugi, let's go." When no response came Yami looked about franticly before spotting his hikari running off to a candy store. His eyes widened.  
  
"Yugi! No! Come back here!" He shouted before chasing after his hikari.  
  
"Okay...that was odd...oh well." I said to myself before I set off once again to stash the stolen goods. I was making progress, I really was. I had almost gotten to my designated stashing spot when I was crashed into and sent sprawling to the floor with the jerk of a person who ran into me. "Watch the hell where you're going!" I yelled  
  
"Well you should watch where other people are going when their running from the security!"  
  
"...Malik? Is that you?" I stared at who I supposed was Malik, who had a pair of nylons on his head. "What's with the nylons?"  
  
Malik pulled the nylons off his head. "oh. Hey Bakura, didn't recognize you. They're for disguise, can't steal much of anything in this day and age with out one" He got up and brushed himself off then helped me to my feet, even though I didn't need it.  
  
I tapped him on the shoulder. "Didn't you say you were running from the security?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"They're right there," I said pointing over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he glanced over his shoulder, then he ran.  
  
"Hey! You! Stop! Thief!" One of the guards shouted, I'll call him Mr. Big. His partner, who I'll call Mr. Bulky, tapped Mr. Big on the shoulder, pointed in my direction and said something I couldn't hear. Then Mr. Big yelled again. "Hey, you! Stay where you are!"  
  
I muttered a curse, turned and fled. Unfortunately I ran into a dead end. I knew I should have studied that map of the mall. It was only a matter of time until Mr. Bulky found me and carted me of to the head security office. I could see Malik being yelled at in an office near the one I was being taken to. He looked he was asleep.  
  
I was forced into a chair in front of a desk. The chair turned to face me I scowled at the lady sitting there.  
  
Third person POV  
  
Ryou and Bakura were at home sitting on couches separated by a coffee table. "So after being yelled at I got banned from the mall. So you see hikari I can't go to the mall and it's all Maliks fault.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
